Jacob Thane
Jacob Thane (played by Hero of Time) is the Counselor of the Poseidon Cabin. Appearance Jacob Thane stands 6'1" with red hair and sea blue eyes. He is muscular, but he retains a the thinness of a sprinter. His features are slightly angular, and his mouth is often in a broad smile. He has a large scar on his back from an encounter with monsters on his first quest. It is in the shape of an X with the tops starting at his shoulders and the bottoms at his hips. Personality Jacob is very headstrong and intelligent, but he has been known to get a little in over his head when it comes to quests and relationships. When it has been needed in the past, Jacob has been able to lead the campers (on quests and off). He is caring and kind, but he can be a fierce adversary. Jacob has often been known to blindly go into situations if his friends' lives are at stake. Background Jacob wandered into Camp Half-Blood with an old friend of his when he was only 9. He was claimed almost immediately by Poseidon, and has honed his abilities ever since. Before his first quest, he was sort of an outsider, but his encounter with a titan allowed him to grow, and upon his return, he finally felt like a true camper. He began participating and making friends and all seemed right to him. In his mid-teens, he began dating someone who he'd had a crush on since the day she arrived at Camp Half-Blood: A daughter of Apollo. They were happy for a while and even went on a couple quests together, but he received a message in a dream from Poseidon that he had to leave. So, he told Alyssa that he would most likely be going to his death and that she shouldn't wait for him before quickly departing. Three years later (the night before this RPG begins. This is what my teaser story chronicled), Jacob is arriving back at camp after most everyone assumed that he died. Strengths * Loyalty: Jacob is loyal to his friends and will do anything in his power to keep them safe. * Leader: He is a born leader (although he doesn't always acknowledge it) and has had various opportunities to prove it. However, he won't jump to the occasion to lead if he feels that there is someone better-suited to the job. * Powers: Jacob has gone on various hiatuses to train and expand his powers. His most recent one, for 3 years, allowed him to broaden his scope greatly. Weaknesses * Bonds: When someone close to Jacob is in trouble, he will put everything that he can into saving them. This could possibly mean his life. * Nightmares: Although demigods typically have nightmares, Jacob's are different. For whatever reason, his nightmares have increased in intensity tenfold, and he can never sleep for more than 4 hours a night. Powers Hydrokinesis: Jacob's parentage allows him to control the various aspects of water. Terrakinesis: Unlike most children of Poseidon, Jacob is able to shake the earth and cause quakes. Equipment Tsunami:This Trident was a gift from Poseidon on Jacob's 16th birthday. It is most notable because its three points are all different metals with Celestial Bronze in the center and then Imperial Gold and Stygian Iron on either side. It is also worth noting that Jacob can summon it from mid-air and that it takes another form as a tiger shark. Trivia * Jacob often affectionately refers to his trident as "Sue" * He enjoys Minotaur Steaks * "Return to the Fold" was written about Jacob's return to Camp Half-Blood after 3 years of absence. http://creativitycenter.forumotion.com/t1109-return-to-the-fold